The COBRE Core C: Cell Analysis and Sorting is located at the University of Rhode Island, Providence. The role of Core C will be to provide expertise for the design, trouble shooting and analysis of assays for the COBRE investigators. This expertise will be provided by the CMI core director, Loren Fast, Ph.D., who has over 30 years of experience as a cellular immunologist studying immune responses of both human and murine lymphocytes. The CMI core manager, Joe Derosiers, B.S., has over 3 years of experience maintaining and running the core instrumentation. The second aim is provide and maintain instrumentation that can be used to measure the responses of immune assays. The instrumentation available for use by the COBRE investigators includes an BD LSRll flow cytometer with four lasers capable of reading at least 12 colors, an AUTOMacs Pro for cell separation, ELISPOT and ELISA readers for obtaining results from these assays, an AKTA Avant FPLC and a controlled rate freezer for storage of cells. We are also proposing to acquire a Miltenyi MACSQuant Analyzer which will be good for routine analysis of sample containing up to 7 colors. This will free up the LSRll for analysis of more complicated samples. The cell-mediated immunity (CMI) core for the Ul 9 TRIAD grant is already in place at University of Rhode Island and the efforts of Core C with synergize with the efforts of the CMI core.